


Desperate Measures

by CSakuraS



Series: The Ghost of Giffords Library [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eugene Davis Lives, Gen, Prequel, Side Story, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSakuraS/pseuds/CSakuraS
Summary: In another world, Eugene and Oliver are never adopted by the Davis family. The twins grow up on American soil, without any support or backing. This is one of their tales of survival.
Relationships: Eugene Davis & Oliver Davis
Series: The Ghost of Giffords Library [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881595
Kudos: 9





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel/side story to my AU fanfic, The Ghost of Giffords Library. I would recommend reading up to Chapter 8 of that story first, to get a broad idea of the twins' backstory in this AU! This takes place when they are 19 years old, about two years before the start of the story.

A bright blue, cloudless sky stretched ever onward, contrasting with the flat yellow earth laid out beneath it, interrupted only by a road of gray asphalt marking a straight line toward the horizon rippling with heat waves. But for the occasional hot, arid breeze, the air was still and silent. Every sound seemed magnified; every gasp of breath loud in their ears.

_ Sure is beautiful, though... _ Gene thought, wiping sweat from his forehead.  _ If this is the last thing we see, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. _

_ Speak for yourself, _ his twin snapped irritably.

The two of them currently sat roasting somewhere in the middle of the Mojave Desert, with all of their worldly possessions stuffed into the two duffel bags at their sides.

They’d been here since the day before; after walking all night and all morning, the heat had truly set in, and now they were forced to take shelter in the shadow of a large rock formation on a hill overlooking the highway. They were exhausted, hungry, and dehydrated. In short, they were a mess.

Unsurprisingly, Noll was in a foul mood, and the local flora and fauna were suffering for it. Twice that day, snakes had slithered up to them, only to be flung far into the distance. The bushes around them were already ripped to shreds. All of the pebbles and small rocks in their immediate vicinity were levitating, giving Gene the impression of sitting in the middle of a miniature asteroid belt. Currently, Noll had his sights focused on a tumbleweed, which was being buffeted about in mid-air as if caught in a windstorm.

_ I just can’t believe no one’s driven by since yesterday. I figured someone would’ve picked us up by now! _

They had no choice but to chat telepathically. They only had a quarter bottle of water left between them, and speaking out loud only made them thirstier.

_ Yes, this was a brilliant idea. Just wait for someone else to pick us up. No thought given to the fact that we might both be mummies by the time that happens. _

_ How was I supposed to know no one would come by? It seemed like a good plan! _

_ Tell that to the buckets of sweat I’ve wasted. _

_ Oh, would you stop whining? Besides, it wouldn’t be so bad if you’d quit being stubborn and take your damn shirt off. _

_ I doubt it would make much of a difference. _

_ Please, you’re just afraid of getting a tan. What difference would it even make, Noll? I’m the only one here to see. And it’s not like you’ll be taking your shirt off for anyone else in the near future. _

_ I am not going to dignify that with an answer. _

_ Hey, I have an idea. What happened to that paperback you had on you? _

_ I’ve read it five times already, _ Noll replied bitterly.

_ That’s not what I’m asking about. _ Gene held out his hand.  _ Give it. _

With a sigh, Noll pulled it out of his duffel bag.

Gene took the book and began fanning it in front of his face. But it only wafted more hot, dry air.

_ Huh. This wasn’t as nice as I thought it’d be. _

_ Stop that. You’re going to damage it. _ Noll grabbed the book back.

_ You bought it used. It already looked like shit. Now you’re just being catty for the sake of it. _

_ And you’re deliberately trying to annoy me. _

_ Annoying you is the only thing keeping me sane, Noll. You’ll just have to deal with it. _

Noll grit his teeth.  _ Do you know what my idea of Hell is, Gene? Hell is being stranded and baking in the middle of nowhere, the only distraction being a withered dead bush, with an idiot constantly contemplating how to eat lizards in my head. This is Hell. My own personal Hell. _

Now he knew Noll was pissed. He was getting over-dramatic.

_ For the record, I’ve only thought about the lizards once. _

_ We wouldn’t even be in this situation if it weren’t for you! _

_ Way to blame the victim! That trucker put his hand on my thigh, Noll! Sorry for not wanting to be groped for the next five hours! _

_ You couldn’t have at least waited until we saw signs of civilization? _

_ No, I couldn’t wait! You don’t even know what I put myself through for you! Do you think I like squeezing myself into the middle seat every time? No! I only do it because you don’t like being touched! Do you know how many creeps I have to deal with? You could stand to be a little grateful! _

Noll didn’t snark back this time. He just glared down at the dirt.

For the next several minutes, neither of them spoke to each other. But the oppressive atmosphere just made the heat even harder to bear.

Hoping to lighten the mood, Gene changed the subject.

_ So! Assuming we survive this, what do you want to do once we reach Arizona? _

_ We’re not going to Arizona, Gene. _

_ What? But you said— _

_ I never said I wanted to go. I only said I didn’t care. _

_ But you care now, do you? _

_ Yes. No more deserts. _

_ Aww, come on! We just need one more to complete all the Southern states! _

_ No. More. Deserts. _

Gene sighed. He rummaged in his own duffel bag and pulled out a wrinkled old map of the States and spread it across his lap. All the ones they’d lived in previously were marked with a circle.

_ Alright, then. Where do you want to go? _

_ I don’t care. You pick. _

_ How about Alaska? _

Noll buried his face in his hands.

_ Hawaii? _

_ Find the money to buy plane tickets and then I’ll think about it. _

_ We could swim? Or stow away in the cargo hold? _

Noll stood up and walked away.

_ Or maybe you could sell a kidney! _

_ I am not having this conversation. _

_ Oh, grow a sense of humor, Noll! _

_ I already have one. You’re just not funny. _

_ Rude! _

And then they both froze.

_...Hey, what’s that noise? _

They both listened carefully for the faint sound.

_ Is that...a helicopter? _ Gene climbed on top of the rock formation and peered around. He gasped and pointed.  _ There! Over there! _

At this point it was still just a pinprick of black against the blue sky, but there was no mistaking the sound.

Noll immediately sprang into action. He walked out into the desert and looked around, assessing his surroundings.

_ Gene, get off that rock. Help me out. _

_ What are you going to do? _ Gene asked, jumping down.

_ Just trust me. _

Gene frowned, but caught the seed of energy passed to him and dutifully sent it back.

_ I’m going to need a lot. Hurry it up. _

_ Okay, okay. _

He just hoped Noll wasn’t planning something reckless like dragging the helicopter down towards them. Who knew how much the heat had addled his brain.

Once they’d gathered an adequate amount of energy, Noll narrowed his eyes at the rock formation. With a slight wobble, it levitated into the air. He then sent the boulder over their heads and lowered it to the ground, where he began carving giant letters. When he had finished, he gently returned the boulder back to its original location.

Gene surveyed the result:

S O S

He had to admit, it was a pretty impressive feat. But would this be enough to catch the pilot’s attention?

_ Shiny...we need something shiny... _

Quickly, he rummaged through their duffel bags for anything reflective. He came up with the wrinkled foil wrapping of a long eaten chocolate bar and a razor. He handed these to Noll.

_ Here, try flashing these at them! _

_ You can’t be serious. _ But Noll tried valiantly anyway.

For his part, Gene waved his shirt above his head with one hand, and their bottle of water in the other.

_ Look at us. Look at us! _

The helicopter steadily approached, the roaring of its blades growing louder, until it passed almost right above them. But it made no sign of changing direction, and soon it had left them behind, without any indication that its occupants had even noticed their presence.

_ Damn. _

_ Too bad. Would’ve been fun to ride in a helicopter. _

They watched the helicopter fly away until it once again became a small dot in the sky. The sound of its blades faded, to be replaced by only the hot breeze in their ears.

_ Maybe we deserve this. _

Gene looked at his twin. It was a stray thought, not directed at him, but one that seemed to seep from Noll’s very being and escape involuntarily. Not quite falling into despair, but a quiet resignation.

He didn’t like it. They had managed to come this far partly due to Noll’s sheer stubbornness. If they lost that, if Noll gave up, this might truly be their end.

Gene handed him their bottle of water.  _ Noll, how about you go get some shade. Drink some water, get some rest. I’ll keep an eye out. _

Noll didn’t complain, and went to sit in the shadow of the rock again.

Gene took his place standing at the top of the hill. He looked left. He looked right. In both directions, as far as he could see, the road was empty. Nothing, no one.

_ Please. Please. _ Just this once, couldn’t they get a stroke of luck? At this rate, they really were going to die. All those years of struggle were going to feel awfully pointless if they bit it in a place like this. Alone, and forgotten…

Minutes passed. It could have been an hour, he couldn’t tell. Gene took to sitting down, roasting under the sun with his shirt draped over his head. By the time he started feeling light-headed, Noll came over, placing the bottle of water on the ground next to him.

_ Thanks, _ Gene thought, taking a small sip of water, just enough to wet his parched tongue.

Noll nodded, and turned to head back to the rock. But then he paused.

_ Gene. _

Gene looked up. Noll stared down the road toward their left. Slowly, he raised his hand and pointed.

Gene shot to his feet, jostling his brother out of the way.  _ Your eyesight sucks, let me see! _

_ Eyesight doesn’t matter if you’re not even paying attention, Gene. I thought you were here to keep an eye out. _

_ Shush, I’m looking! _

Gene squinted. Sure enough, he could see something. Far in the distance, and obscured by heat waves, but it was coming their way. And hopefully, it wasn’t just a mirage.

_ Yes! YES! I think this might be it! Okay, we gotta hurry, we can’t let this one get away! _

Gene slid down the rocky slope and ran into the middle of the road, where he stood with his arms spread wide.

_ What do you think you’re doing? _

_ If I stand here, they’ll HAVE to stop! _

_ Idiot. You’re going to get yourself killed. _

Gene felt an invisible tug on his body and he was dragged to the side of the road where Noll now stood waiting.

_ Then what do you suggest, genius? _

_ We do it the old-fashioned way. _

Gene looked himself over. The two of them weren’t looking their best at the moment. They were drenched in sweat and the exhaustion probably showed on their faces. Not to mention they hadn’t showered in a couple of days.

_ I don’t know...I bet we look really suspicious. What if they don’t stop? _

_ Oh, they’ll stop. _

_ How do you figure? For all we know, they—  _ But Gene couldn’t finish his thought.

Noll was taking off his shirt.

It took all of his self control to not burst out laughing right then and there.

It wasn’t long before the car approached. The two of them stood by the side of the road, bare-chested and waving. And like clockwork, the car slowed and pulled over. 

Gene couldn’t believe their luck. The car’s occupants were three college-age women, who currently gawked at them with their mouths open. The driver silently mouthed an ‘Oh. My. God.’ Huh. Maybe they didn’t look so bad after all.

The girl in the passenger seat rolled down her window.

“Hey, what’re you guys doing out here?”

Noll put on a pleasant smile. “Our car broke down,” he lied.

Gene struggled not to laugh. “Y-yeah, and our phones died too.” Another lie. They didn’t have phones. “We’ve been trying to find help since yesterday, but you’re the first ones to pass by.”

“Wow, that sucks! Do you need a ride?”

_ Shouldn’t that be obvious? _ Noll thought.

“Yeah, that’d be great!”  _ Now, now. No snarking at the people who’ll be saving our lives. _

“Hop in!” said the girl in the back seat. “It might be cramped, but there’s room for two back here!”

“Thanks a lot!”

Hurriedly, they retrieved their belongings and rushed back to the car.

Gene scooted into the middle seat. Noll slid in next to him and pulled the door closed. They sat their duffel bags on their laps and let out a shared sigh of relief.

Oh, blessed air conditioning.

“Here. You guys must be thirsty.” The girl in the backseat handed them two bottles of water from the mini cooler at her feet.

This nearly brought Gene to tears. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

She blushed. “N-no problem.”

Once they had gulped down some water, the driver pulled the car back onto the road. Barely a minute into the drive, Noll was already putting his shirt back on, much to the girls’ visible disappointment. Five minutes later, he dozed off against the window, leaving Gene to do all the talking.

It wasn’t very fair. Gene was tired too. He wasn’t in the mood to socialize. But someone had to do it.

“So where are you guys headed?” asked the girl in the passenger seat.

“Well, we were planning on going to Arizona, but after being in the desert for so long, we changed our minds. So now we’re thinking...hmm...”

“Somewhere cool,” Noll mumbled in his sleep.

“Huh? What was that?” the driver asked.

Gene looked over at his brother with a small smile. And then he had an idea. He would have to talk it over with Noll once he was fully awake, and Gene felt a little uneasy about it himself, but…

“We were thinking somewhere near Boston.”


End file.
